


End of The Day

by LittleSpoonStyles94



Category: Larry Stylinson - Fandom, One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-12
Updated: 2017-12-12
Packaged: 2019-02-13 23:07:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,497
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12994515
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleSpoonStyles94/pseuds/LittleSpoonStyles94
Summary: Harry is an introvert. He is rich and dresses funny according to Louis Tomlinson who is the life of the party and a flirt. Harry is crushing on Louis bad but Louis doesn't even ever get his name right.





	End of The Day

**Author's Note:**

> Hi guys this is my first time posting on AO3. I usually post my work on Wattpad but I have been asked to make an account here as some of my friends prefer AO3 so here I am. This is my first story that I am submitting here. Hope you like it.

All I know at the end of the day  
Is you want what you want and you say what you say  
And you'll follow your heart even though it'll break  
Sometimes

 

 

Another Friday night.

 

Another party.

 

Harry sat on a couch in this over crowded house with people he hardly knew, loud music threatening to burst his eardrums, sweaty people dancing and grinding on each other and girls trying to get his attention and phone number. Harry was bored. Same old same old. It was getting ridiculous. Same parties every weekend, same people, same shit. He wondered why he kept doing this weekend after weekend after weekend when he wasn't into it and the answer was simple: Louis Tomlinson.

 

Louis was Harry's crush, more like an obsession. Harry has had a crush on Louis the moment he laid eyes on him 6 months ago when he moved to London.His best friend Niall had introduced him to the group. Louis was best friends with Zayn and Zayn was best friends with Liam and Liam was best friends with Niall so Harry was introduced to the best friends group. He got on well with all of them except Louis.

 

Louis was loud and noisy and loved to party and drink and have sex and play football and was madly in love with his Xbox and he never gave Harry a second look. Well sometimes he did but just to tease him about his long hair or his elegant clothes that according to Louis were 'wacky' and'weird.' Yeah Harry had a different taste in clothes opting for sheer, flowery shirts rather than tee-shirts and pants rather than jeans like it was accustomed. And yeah he loved to keep his hair long and curly. Louis managed to make him feel self conscious especially when he couldn't even remember his name! Harry was a simple name to remember for God's sake so why did he call him Henry? Or Harold? Or Hardin? Once he even called him Haggrid! Because Louis said he was like a friendly giant minus the facial hair which Louis occasionally teased him about how a 21 year old couldn't grow facial hair. But Harry idolized him. Harry just took his insults and adored him. In silence.

 

Harry folded his arms across his chest over his loose black shirt and pouted as he looked across the room and watched Louis with Zayn and Liam and his current fake-nails-and-over-bleached-hair-extensions girlfriend who was hanging all over Louis who looked immaculate in his black skinny jeans and purple and blue tee shirt and his quiffed hair and stubble as he laughed loudly and bopped to the music swaying that glorious ass of his..........Harry felt a slap on his back.

 

'Dude you're staring and drooling and pouting like a school girl,' Niall told hima s he sat on the arm of the couch next to him. Harry pouted harder.

 

'Can't help it.He's gorgeous,' he whined. Niall laughed.

 

'Man you need to snap out of it you know. It's getting ridiculous. I told you Louis doesn't swing that way.' Harry looked up at Niall with sad eyes.

 

'Is that why he hates me because I'm gay? Is that why he ignores me and when he doesn't ignore me he's making fun of me and putting me down?' Niall sighed dramatically.

 

'No man. It'snot because you're gay. It's just the way Louis is.' Harry pouted again.

 

'He's not like that with you and Zayn and Liam. Is it because of my clothes? My hair? Maybe if I wore tee shirts and jeans and cut my hair.....'

 

'Harry Harry hey hey, take a chill pill yeah. It's not because of any of that.Don't change who you are hoping someone will like you. Louis is....well Louis is a free spirit. He's like that. Some he likes and some.....he doesn't like so much.' Harry's face fell.

 

'And I happen to be in the 'some he doesn't like' category I guess.' Niall looked down at him and pat him fondly on the back.

 

'Harry come on man. I've known you forever and you're a great person. You need to step out of this you know. Don't linger. Find someone who's worthy to have you man. Louis is not worth all the attention and pining and brooding from you. You need to move on Haz and I'm telling you all this as your best friend.' Just then Louis walked over to Niall and Harry could feel his heart about ready to explode out of his chest.He had a smile ready on his face just in case Louis looked at him.

 

'Yo Ni,' Louis said as he stood in front of him. His words were slurred. Clearly he was drunk or on the way to being drunk. 'You need to tell Zayn over there how I beat your ass at Fifa the other day. That bastard won't believe me. Hey Henry,' Louis told Harry, yet keeping his eyes on Niall. Harry's eyes widened and a smile spread across his face even though Louis wasn't even looking at him.

 

'It's Harry,'Harry told him softly. The music was pretty loud in here so he wasn't even sure Louis heard him since he was walking off with Niall to where Liam and Zayn were clearly in a discussion over something.Harry's face fell and his shoulders slumped. 'It's Harry,' he said to himself. Harry huffed and got up off the couch. He walked into the kitchen and out the back door to a set of emergency iron stairs leading up to the roof of the building. Harry climbed up and was pleased to find that the roof was empty of people. It was a little windy so he walked to the side and sat down. Here it was a little sheltered and quiet. He sighed and pulled out his phone and tapped his Wattpad icon. He reverted to his favorite past time whenever he was low and alone which happened to be a lot of the time lately.

 

He scrolled through his saved books. He was in the mood for a classic. He evaluated his mood at the moment. He needed something sad. He tapped Wuthering Heights. He would stay here and read until Niall and the others were ready to be driven home because since Harry didn't drink,he was always the designated driver at parties. He didn't mind it really. He always offered besides, when he drove them home that mean the got to have Louis in his car and Louis always sat in the front so that was something Harry looked forward to when he came to these Godawful parties.

 

He had just started to read chapter 2 of his book when a noise distracted him. He looked up and saw Louis who had his back to him. Immediatley, Harry began to shake and feel nervous. Louis turned around and saw him sitting on the floor, looking up at him with big doe eyes.

 

'Hey there Harold,' he smirked at him as he took a swig of his beer. He walked towards him and crouched down in front of him. 'What are you doing up here? Who are you texting, your boyfriend?'

 

'I...um...I ugh...I'm not um...te-texting...I um mean I don't ugh have a...a....'Louis laughed.

 

'Man were you born with that stutter or?' Harry was feeling nervous and he could feel his face burn. He looked down away from those gorgeous blue eyes that were pinning him to the spot. 'So you don't like the party?'Louis asked him. Harry wanted to ask him why he was even talking to him. This was the most he had talked to him in the past 6 months.

 

'I um....I'm not re-really into um parties,' Harry said quietly. Louis chuckled.

 

'Then why even bother to come?' Harry shrugged. Louis put the bottle of beer down on the floor and crawled up Harry's legs and straddled his thighs. Harry felt him self freeze. 'Hey curly look at me,' Louis told him.Immediately Harry's head snapped up and he looked up at the gorgeous boy straddling his lap. 'You know,' Louis purred, 'a little bird told me you have a crush on me. Is that true Henry?' Harry gulped noisily.His heart was ramming hard in his chest.

 

'I ugh I ....no um I mean yes but.....'

 

'Yes you have a crush on me or no you don't?' Louis asked him in a sweet voice. Harry began to panic. He didn't know what to do, what to say. He never imagined Louis Tomlinson would even talk to him let alone straddle his lap and to make things worse he was getting hard and Harry so didn't want that right now. As if on cue, Louis looked down at Harry's crotch and grinned. 'I think you do,' he told him. 'So do you like fantasize about me? Do you wank off thinking about me and comes creaming out my name?' Harry felt his body burn from shame. How did Louis know all this? His face felt heated and he was sweating. He needed to get away from him, right now. He made to move but Louis put a hand on his chest making him sit back down.

 

'We're not done here yet Henry,' Louis said his voice teasing. Harry looked up a thim.

 

'Wh-what d-do you....um...ugh w-want?' he half whispered. Louis smiled.

 

'Well since you have been painfully pining after me, or so I'm told and wanking of fto images of me in your head, I thought maybe I could rub you one that way you will have something to think about next time you jerk off, you know reminiscing the feeling of my hand milking you right hmmm?' Harry stiffened. Louis wasn't suggesting this. Louis couldn't be suggesting this! Louis was straight and not interested in him what-so-ever. Louis had a girlfriend.

 

'I don't um think ugh that's.....'

 

'Relax Harold.I'll be your temporary fix yeah. I know you need it,' Louis told him as he began unbuttoning Harry's shirt exposing his chest. He grinned at Harry. 'Wouldn't want to get come all over your beautiful fancy shirt now would we?' Louis cooed. Harry couldn't move. He was literally frozen. Why was even Louis doing this? He felt Louis' hands move down to the button of his pants and undo it. The rational part of Harry's brain was telling him to stop him, to swat his hands away,that this wasn't right, that for Louis this was some kind of sick joke but the other part of Harry wanted this, had dreamed about this for so long. He felt Louis unzip him and take him out of his boxers.Harry hissed when he felt the cold wind on his boner.

 

'My my you're big,' Louis cooed as he wrapped his hand around Harry and began to move it painfully slowly up and down. 'Has it ever felt like this in your imagination Harold hmmm? Does it feel like this when you imagine me touching you where you're hottest huh?' Louis asked him. Harry swallowed, his throat dry.

 

'N-no um no it um.....' Harry ached his back off the wall and hissed as Louis began to move his hand faster up and down Harry's length. Harry couldn't believe that Louis Tomlinson was giving him a hand job up on the roof. But he also knew that Louis was wasted and drunk people do things that they wouldn't do when sober. He should stop him. He knew he should.

 

'P-please um just um.....' Harry tried but the way Louis was moving his hand on him and staring in his eyes and biting his lower lip was making it difficult for Harry to form a coherent sentence let alone a right thought.

 

'Come on Henry,come for me. I wanna see the face you make when you come,' Louis purred. Harry felt a tightness in his stomach, a warm feeling spread across his abdomen and he knew he was close. Louis leaned closer,his voice low. 'Show me how you come for me. Let me hear you,' he whispered and Harry came undone in Louis' hand. A loud moan escaped his lips followed by a breathless 'Louis'. Come stained his chest.Harry felt his body shake from the orgasm, a trembling that took over. He saw Louis smile a sweet satisfying smile at him as he got up off him. He picked up his beer bottle from the floor and looked down at Harry.

 

'Next time you wank off, remember this pretty boy,' he told him as he walked off back to the party. Harry sat there looking into nothing, stunned at what had just happened. His heart was still beating fast and he was still feeling the effects of the orgasm. Had Louis just done this?Had he just sunken so low at to let Louis play with him like this?Slowly he came down from the orgasm and fished out a packet of tissues from his pants pocket and wiped his chest clean. When he was done, he buttoned up his shirt again and tucked himself back into his pants. He felt like he was in a daydream, watching all this out of his own body.

 

He got up off the floor and brushed off his pants, pocketed his phone and made his way back downstairs. He didn't know how he was feeling exactly. Too much had happened in the span of a few minutes for him to properly process everything.

 

Harry went downstairs and one thing he knew for sure he was feeling was shame.He felt ashamed because he wasn't an easy person. He never slept around or had one night stands or had himself jacked off by strangers at a party on the roof but this was Louis! He had caught him totally off guard and Harry didn't have the strength or will to stop the beautiful boy of his dreams from touching him. Still, he knew that that was no excuse for what had happened. He knew he should've stopped him. This was nothing but a drunken game for Louis. A sudden thought occurred to Harry that made his blood run cold. What if it had been some sick bet that Louis had made? Harry shook his head refusing to believe that even someone as Louis wouldn't stoop so low.

 

He needed to get home quickly. He needed to get home, to his safe place and hideaway from all this but he knew he couldn't hide from himself. Harry knew he would struggle with this and beat himself over it. He was that kind of person that would take the blame for things and struggle to come to terms with events. He made his way to the crowded living room searching for Niall. He wanted to avoid Louis at all costs. He knew that if he came face to face with him he would die of shame and embarrassment. He spotted Niall talking to some people across the room. Harry made his way through the sweaty, dancing bodies pressing against him.

 

'Hey buddy there you are,' Niall greeted him with a smile, 'where have you been?I have been looking for you everywhere.' Harry looked down away from Niall for fear that Niall would see what had happened all over his face.

 

'I um I'm gonna ugh go yeah,' Harry told him. Niall narrowed his eyes at Harry,scrutinizing him.

 

'What's wrong?You sick or something?' he asked him. Harry shook his head.

 

'I-I'm f-fine just um tired.' Harry hoped Niall would leave it there but he felt Niall staring at him.

 

'Harry what's wrong?' Niall asked him. Harry shifted from one foot to the other. He needed a hot shower badly. He felt sticky and sweaty and....dirty.

 

'Nothing...I-I'm just t-tired s'all,' Harry mumbled.

 

'Harry is that jizz on your shirt? Have you hooked up with someone my boy? And you didn't tell me? Spill! Who is the lucky dude?' Niall told him a huge grin spreading on his face as he nudged Harry's shoulder. Harry looked down quickly at his shirt and sure enough he had missed some spots on his shirt, the damn ultra violet light in the room making the stains stand out. He felt his face flush red and quickly folded his arms across his chest trying to hide the evidence. Niall nudged him again.

 

'Aww you're blushing. Aren't you going to introduce me to him huh?'

 

'N-no I ugh I just need to um go.....' he stammered wanting the earth beneath him to open up and swallow him whole. Just then he heard Louis' voice laughing loudly and instinctively Harry looked towards him dancing and grinding with Miss-fake-nails-and-fake-hair who was all over him,touching him. Harry bit down hard into his bottom lip trying to suppress the urgent need he was feeling to cry. Niall looked from him to Louis then back to him again. His face went serious.

 

'Harry what happened? Did Louis say some shit to you again?' Harry looked down,his vision blurry from the tears that had gathered in his eyes. He fidgeted nervously with his fingers.

 

'Harry!' Niall growled at him making him jump. 'What did Louis do?' Harry looked at Niall with tears in his eyes.

 

'He ugh he....well I w-was on the r-roof and he ugh kinda g-gave me a...God,'Harry covered his face feeling so embarrassed. Niall pulled his hands from his face.

 

'He gave you a what Harry? Weed? Alcohol? What the fuck did he give you?' Niall asked him angrily. Louis knew that Harry didn't drink or smoke and if Louis had so much as forced him into anything he will surely have words with him.

 

'A....he ugh g-gave me a....h-hand job!' Harry told him, his face heating up more than it already was. Niall's eyes went wide, his mouth opened, closed then opened again.

 

'He gave you a what? Are you fucking kidding me right now Harry?' Niall asked him unable to hide his anger and surprise. Harry looked down.

 

'No I'm not,'he half whispered. Niall shook his head in disbelief.

 

'And you lethim? How fucking stupid are you Harry?' Harry quickly looked up atNiall.

 

'I...he ugh c-caught me off guard,' he said trying to justify what happened.Niall laughed.

 

'Caught you off guard? What the fuck? You could've stopped him anytime from between when he pulled your zipper down to the time he made you come. For fuck's sake Harry!' Harry bit his lip trying hard not to cry. Niall was right. He was so stupid.

 

'I...I'm sorry,' he told him.

 

'Sorry? You have been obsessed with him for fucking months and he hardly knows you exist and you let him jack you off? He's wasted as fuck. He'll not remember it and you have to live with it and remember it every single damn day of your life!' Niall yelled in Harry's face. Harry flinched but he knew Niall was right.

 

'I...I thought....' Harry stammered but Niall was quick to interrupt him.

 

'You thought what Harry? That he'll fall for you? Say he's madly in love with you?That by letting him rub you one he'll turn gay for you and you both sail into the sunset and live happily ever after? God you're so naïve Harry. Louis is a fucking player and he just played the fuck out of you and you're too blinded by the love you feel for him to see the shit side of him.'

 

At Niall's words Harry felt his heart break. He felt even more ashamed and used and heartbroken. He let the tears roll freely down his cheeks, looked at Niall and rushed towards the front door.

 

'Harry wait,' Niall yelled after him but Harry was already out the door, running towards his car, tears streaming down his face. Niall looked around and saw Louis with Zayn and Liam. He walked over to them and shoved Louis hard, making him spill most of his drink on his tee shirt.Louis looked up at him shocked.

 

'What the fuck is your problem Ni?' Louis spat at him.

 

'What's my problem? What the fuck is your's messing with Harry like that?' Niall yelled at him angrily. Louis giggled.

 

'It was just a bit of fun c'mon no damage done,' Louis said shrugging it off. Niall rolled his eyes.

 

'A bit of fun?You know he has a crush on you you fucking twat and you did that to him? He left here in tears you fucking asshole so yeah some damage has been done!' Louis grinned at Niall.

 

'Okay okay don't blow a fucking fuse! You're beet red. Now calm your ass down.Where did he go? I'll apologize,' Louis told him. Niall ran a hand through his hair feeling frustrated.

 

'You think an apology will fix it for him? You don't know Harry Lou. You don't know anything about him and you playing with him like he's another whore in your long list of whores is just not right. He's one of a kind,the most gentle soul I have ever had the pleasure of knowing and he's going to blame all this on himself and torture himself with it. It'snot right to use people Lou. It's just not fucking right to mess with their emotions.' Niall turned and began walking away.

 

'Aww don't be like that Ni. He'll get over it after I apologize to Henry. Come back here,' Louis called but Niall just kept walking away.

 

 

Harry got out of the shower, dried himself and pulled on a pair of sweatpants, his Rolling Stones tee shirt and put his hair up in a bun. He padded into the kitchen in his grey fluffy socks and made himself a camomille tea. He walked into his living room and turned on the central heating, trying to chase away the cold he felt. He then sat on his couch, pulled a blanket over him and switched on the telly. He cuddled under the blanket and wrapped his cold hands around his hot mug. He wanted to forget what happened tonight. He will put it in the back of his mind and never bring it forth ever again. He had been careless and let himself go on a whim, letting his feelings for Louis cloud his judgement and let him do to him what he did.

 

As soon as he had gotten back and walked through the door, Harry had gone straightto the shower to try and wash away the memory but no matter how hard he tried, he still felt Louis' hand on him, pumping him fast and hard and he hated himself for needing it again, for wanting it and desiring to have him touch him again. He had cried under the hot water till it ran cold and he began to shiver.

 

He stared at the telly not really seeing anything as he sipped his herbal tea.Here in the safety of his apartment, surrounded by all his things,his books, his life as he knew it, he felt safe and far away from the world. He knew that his obsession with Louis had to end and he promised himself that he would start tomorrow. Tomorrow will be a new day in the life of Harry Styles. Niall was right, he had to get over him and find somebody who wanted to be with him. Harry promised himself he will start dating and forget all about Louis.

 

A soft knock on the door startled him out of his thoughts. He looked at the clock on the DVD player and the digital red numbers read 23:16 pm. Harry wondered who it could be but then mentally slapped himself when he realized that it must be Niall coming to check on him. He loved Niall so much. He put his long legs down and pushed the blanket off him and padded towards the door. He opened it and froze when he found Louis staring at him.

 

'Hey,' Louis told him by way of greeting. He could see the evident shock on Harry's face and he realized that he was probably the last person Harry was expecting.

 

'He-hey,' Harry stammered. Louis grinned at him.

 

'Can I come in?I sorta need to talk to you.' Harry stepped back, opening the door further for Louis.

 

'Y-yeahs-sure,' he told him. Louis walked in and stepped just inside the doorway and looked up at Harry.

 

'Do I need to take my shoes off?' he asked him. He had been to Harry's apartment only twice with the other lads and both times they had taken off their shoes. Harry was too stunned to form a reply so Louis just took off his shoes and placed them neatly by the door. Louis stood up straight and looked up at Harry who was still transfixed staring at Louis. 'Shoes off,' Louis said grinning at him. Harry somewhat recovered, closed the door and looked at Louis.

 

'Please c-come in,' he told him motioning to his living room. He walked before Louis and awkwardly picked up the blanket off the couch and folded it neatly placing it on the back so Louis could sit down. Louis walked in taking in Harry's apartment. He sat down on the couch and Harry looked down at him confused. 'C-can I um ugh do y-you want ugh something? I-I mean to d-drink like t-tea or...I ugh d-don't have alcohol...I ugh don't um drink.' Louis smiled at him.

 

'Tea would be fine.' Harry nodded and scrambled to the kitchen, his hands shaking as he filled the kettle and his mind running round in cloudy circles wondering what Louis was doing here, in his apartment. He popped his head round the kitchen door. 'H-how do you ugh t-take your tea?' he asked him.

 

'Milk, no sugar,' Louis replied. Harry went back to the kitchen and made 2 mugs of tea. He came back and set one in front of Louis and one he kept to himself. He sat down on the other end of the couch as far away from Louis as possible. Louis turned in his seat to look at him and Harry had to force himself to keep his eyes down, not wanting to look at this magnificent boy sitting across from him.

 

'I came to apologize,' Louis began. Harry looked up and met those gorgeous blue eyes. Harry shrugged.

 

'I-it's alright. D-don't w-worry about it,' he cut Louis off. Louis scooted a little closer to Harry and Harry felt his insides start to flutter.

 

'No it's not okay Harry,' Louis said softly. Harry's eyes went wide.

 

'Y-you know m-my name,' he whispered in amazement. Louis smiled at him.

 

'I know a lot more than you think Harry,' he told him. He paused, keeping his eyes fixed on Harry. 'I am sorry for what happened to day. I got carried away. I shouldn't have.'

 

'Y-you w-were um d-drunk. S'no b-big deal.' Louis looked down at his hands, took a deep breath then looked back up at Harry.

 

'I wasn't drunk. I'm not drunk. I was and am quite sober. I knew exactly where you were and I knew what I was doing. I watched you go out to the roof and I followed you there.' Harry furrowed his brows in confusion.

 

'I-I don't understand,' he admitted. Louis scooted closer, his knee touching Harry's thigh.

 

'Harry there's something I have to tell you. After what happened tonight, I just have to tell you and I don't care what happens after.' Harry looked at him with wide, bright eyes, expecting the worst. His heart was beating so fast he feared Louis could hear it. Louis swallowed.

 

'I like you,'he said softly. 'I have liked you since I first laid eyes on you when Niall brought you to the group.' Harry gasped loudly. His heart lurched forward in his chest, beating furiously against his sternum.

 

'What?' he breathed. 'B-but y-you're straight.' Louis chuckled.

 

'I'm Bi. The reason I pretended you didn't exist and the reason I made fun of you is because I knew you were out of my leauge. Someone like you doesn't go for someone like me.' Again Harry furrowed his brows.

 

'What do you mean?' he asked him. Louis sighed loudly.

 

'Look at you,'he said. 'You're beautiful, you're rich as fuck, you are sophisticated, you were brands I can't even pronounce and tailored shirts and pants. You drive a fucking Austin Martin. Your apartment is a miniature Buckingham Palace, you are neat and orderly, you are intelligent, your passion is reading, you don't drink, you don't smoke. I mean fuck you are like perfect. Then look at me.' Louis stopped and looked down. Harry gave him a one over.

 

'W-what about you?' Harry asked his voice low. Louis chuckled.

 

'I'm shit. I live in my mum's basement, I drive a piece of junk, I drink and smoke weed, my passion is my Xbox and playing football with the lads, I'm a school drop out and I dress like a bum. Why would you even consider me?' Harry looked at him with the gentlest look anyone had ever looked at Louis. He felt butterflies in his stomach.

 

'But you're perfect to me,' Harry whispered. Louis pressed his lips together and shook his head.

 

'I'm far from perfect Harry, so very far. I've been mean to you, ignoring you hoping what I was feeling for you would go away but the more I tried to act out against you, the more I felt drawn to you. I stalked your Facebook and Twitter to know what you were doing, where you are, who you were with. You became...are my obsession Harry and what I did to you tonight was uncalled for. I'm so sorry. Then Niall confirmed that you kinda have a crush on me and that made me feel worse for doing what I did to you. I'm nothing but a piece of shit but after tonight,seeing you vulnerable like that and you never once stopped me, I realized what a truly amazing soul you are and that I pushed you too far. I totally understand if you hate me. You have every right to because I gave you reasons to.' Harry kept looking at him, blinking.

 

'You r-really l-like me?' he asked his voice so low he doubted Louis heard him.Louis reached out cautiously and took Harry's shaking hand in his.

 

'I really really like you,' Louis told him as he squeezed his hand. 'And if you can forgive me.....'

 

'I forgive you,' Harry blurted out at once. Louis chuckled.

 

'If you can find it in your heart to forgive me for being such an asshole to you for the past 6 months, I would really like to take you on a date. A proper date. Only if you want to.' Harry's face lit up like a Christmas tree, his eyes wide and bright, a huge smile plastered on his face, his dimples popping out in his cheeks.

 

'I-I'd like that, very much,' he told Louis grinning like an idiot. Louis smiled.

 

'Really? You'd go out with me?'

 

'O-of course Lou. I-I like you a lot.' Louis felt a blush spread out on his cheeks at Harry's words. He felt himself a very lucky man at that moment.

 

'That's settled then. But there is something I would like to try that I have been wanting to do since the day you unexpectedly walked into my life and turned my existence upside down,' Louis confessed.

 

'What is that?'Harry asked him cautiously. Louis moved closer to him and cupped his cheek in his hand, running his thumb gently over his cheekbones.Harry felt his breath hitch and he literally stopped breathing when he saw Louis lean in closer. He closed his eyes the moment Louis'soft lips met his, moving slowly against his. Harry saw stars behind his closed eyes, he heard fireworks go off in his head and his heart was doing the rumba. Louis pulled back but Harry kept his eyes closed.

 

'Harry breathe love,' Louis told him quietly. Harry opened his eyes and released his breath. He stared at Louis with adoring eyes.

 

'D-does that mean w-we ugh I mean are y-you like my b-boyfriend now?' Harry asked him shyly. Louis laughed.

 

 

'God you are cute. Yes if you'll have me. All I know is you love who you love, there ain't no other way. If there's something I've learnt from a million mistakes, you're the one that I want at the end of the day.' Harry felt a lump close around his throat. He threw his arms around Louis' neck and pulled him to his chest hugging tightly the boyfriend of his dreams come true.

The End.


End file.
